


[podfic] Run Program: DUM-E

by kalakirya



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms, Young Avengers
Genre: Baseball, Coitus Interruptus, Developing Relationship, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nerdiness, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of amuly's story <i></i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Taking care of Tony is a lot of work. Especially when you’ve only got one arm. And your code dates back to the 1980s.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Run Program: DUM-E

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Run Program: DUM-E](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394999) by [Amuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly). 



**Title:** Run Program: DUM-E

 **Rating:** R/Mature

 **Length:** 2 hours 13 minutes

 **download**  [from the audioarchive (mp3 and podbook available)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/run-program-dum-e)

OR

 **direct download/stream in browser** [here (many thanks to paraka!)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/run%20program%20dum-e%20-%20complete.mp3)

 

  
**notes:** many thanks to amuly for putting up with all my questions, and to my twitter list for putting up with my Dummy-feels  
  
  



End file.
